Complicated
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE 8TH BOOK! Sabrina is battling the Master, but she gets blown far away from home. Will she be found or is she forever going to be alone? Sorry, I'm terrible with summaries. Please read though! Characters are a bit OOC. Sorry. :-/
1. Oh, crap!

**Hi, readers! This is my first fanfic, but I don't believe that you should "go easy" on me because it is. I accept all kinds of reviews, I just want to thank you for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I, depressingly, don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

My heart was racing as a million thoughts crossed my mind. Where am I? Where is everyone else? And most importantly, who am I?

I must have walked that deserted dirt road for miles before I came across civilization. It was a little brown shack off the side of the road. There wasn't anything fancy to it; it looked like how you would imagine a little house in a fairy tale.

And that's when it all came back to me. Who I am, why I'm here, and why this place seems so deserted.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mirror, let my brother go!" I screeched at the traitor.

Mirror was now in my brother. Bunny Lancaster had to force his evil soul into another body, and the only two willing people were Granny and my brother. Apparently, Mirror wanted a young body, because he (or rather, his soul) protested until Bunny had to force him into my baby brother's body. At the moment, we were in the room that holds the Book of Everafter in the Hall of Wonders. We were at an intense combat when I had disarmed him of his sword that he was fighting with. It felt really weird fighting him because it looked as though I was fighting my own brother, but I kept reminding myself that I was fighting a monster and trying to save my brother. Now, he was trying to show me his reasoning for creating the Scarlet Hand and causing my family so much pain.

"Starfish—"

"Don't ever call me that! You betrayed me and everyone I loved. You are a monster."

Mirror looked slightly offended, but quickly recomposed himself.

"Fine. Sabrina, you don't know why I have done what I have. I never wanted to be trapped in this prison. I was forced to guard the content of what was kept in the mirror. Many of my previous owners have been cruel, abusive, and haven't given a second thought about me. They just viewed me as an inanimate object, not a person with feelings. I can't say that your family hasn't been kind to me, but they would have never been able to grant me this freedom."

"Mirror, you could have just asked. I would have done everything in my power to help you. You didn't have to go to this extreme measure. You didn't have to cause my family so much misery by kidnapping my parents, killing so many Everafters, and stealing my baby brother and corrupting him to work for you." I was heartbroken and nearly in tears by the time I finished saying this because, in hindsight, I saw how many lives Mirror had taken.

"I wouldn't have taken your brother if I had another option. Given the circumstances, however, your brother was the only human baby in my reach."

"You said that you were viewed as an inanimate object by your previous masters. How do you view my brother? You just view him as a body that you can take control of. Practice what you preach, Mirror, and people would be more than willing to help you."

"Now, now, Sabrina. Don't use that petty little saying on me!" In a mocking voice, Mirror said, "Practice what you preach." Back in his normal, slimy tone, he said, "Pathetic. Now, as nice as it has been talking to you, I have a barrier to destroy."

"NO! Mirror, don't. Please. You don't know how much chaos would be unleashed upon the world if you did this. Some of the Everafters trapped in this town are more dangerous than you could ever imagine. The humans could become slaves and the little order that the world does have would collapse."

"My point exactly, Sabrina. This world wasn't meant for humans. Everafters should have always ruled. Humans don't deserve the lives they live and they take advantage of it. Everafters have suffered much more and deserve much more than being imprisoned in a tiny town for over 200 years."

Mirror had a point, but I would never tell him that.

Before I had the chance to reply, Mirror leapt into the Book of Everafter, and I followed suit. Normally, I would have experienced a nauseous feeling, but, instead, I felt like I was being thrown across the sky for miles.

_END FLASHBACK_

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? Well, I'll never know until you press the little button with the speech bubble and "Review" in it! THANKS FOR READING!  
>I want 3 reviews before I update another chapter! Anonymous reviews are accepted! <strong>


	2. Found you!

**HEY EVERYONE! Here's the second chapter! I have, like, 11 chapters already written (including the 1st and 2nd ones that I've already uploaded), I'm just waiting for your reviews! :D Again, 3 reviews before I upload the next chapter. I know, I didn't do that last time, but I was eager to upload the next chapter. :D Sorry about any OOC of the characters. :D**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Me no owns The Sisters Grimm.<strong>  
><strong>ONWARD WITH THE STORY! <strong>

So I had been thrown across the state of New York. I was now in a deserted portion of Buffalo. (Although I didn't know that Buffalo had any deserted areas, apparently it did, because I see a small sign that says "Welcome to Buffalo, New York".)

I walked to the nearest store, where I found a familiar head of floppy, dirty blond hair.

"PUCK!" I screamed with delight as I literally jumped on him and grasped his neck with my arms.

"Whoa!" he replied, shocked to see anybody jump on him like that, but when he realized it was me, he relaxed and hugged me back just as fiercely. Soon, I realized what I was doing, and I reluctantly pulled away. Puck sensed this, and he let go.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments and I couldn't help but think, _Man, if this had been any other guy, I wouldn't have felt so awkward. He looks so cute—WAIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! _I, 15-year-old, Sabrina Grimm, was not falling for the filthy, 4000-something-year-old fairy. It was bad enough that I was getting teased every day since we had gone to the future by Daphne because Puck and I get married. I don't need my own thoughts betraying me, too. This thought of betrayal reminded me of Mirror, and my mood instantly darkened.

Puck must've noticed this because he said, "Grimm, you okay? Where in the world have you been? The old lady sent me out to look for you. I protested for a while, because that was hero work. And, as you know, I am the merit of mischief makers, the imam of idiots, crowned king of—"

"PUCK! Shut up! I know it already. Will you just stop babbling?"

"I was not babbling! I was gracing you with my wonderful story about me saving you!"  
>"Wonderful?" I asked, curiously. I really wanted to hear what he would say because he always complains about having to "save my butt 247".

"Yes, wonderful. If it's a story that involves me, of course it's wonderful!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_, the old lady sent me out to find you when you disappeared into the Book of Everafter. We knew you hadn't been sent inside the book because the Book made a really weird sound, like an elephant mixed with a hyena. It was freaking cool! Anyways, we figured you would appear somewhere else in New York. I figured I would try all the main cities first, and if they didn't work, then I would visit the less known places. So, I first went to Faerie, but couldn't find you there. I next went to Manhattan, then New York City, and finally, here, in Buffalo. I was just about to give up on Buffalo when you found me. And you know the rest of the story."

I stood there, shocked. I never would have believed that Puck would have gone through all that trouble just to save me, even if Granny forced him. Couldn't they just use some magic tracking device to find me? Then I realized that Granny and the rest of the family were probably too busy fighting off Mirror and the Scarlet Hand.

"How are Mom, Dad, Daphne, and everybody else?"

"Well, they didn't take your disappearance very well. I mean, the family was already scared out of their wits because of the Scarlet Hand. When they found out that Mirror and you had disappeared, everybody, even the magic dude, was in tears."

I felt a pang of guilt hit me. Everybody was suffering and it was my fault. Puck looked at me, his ocean-blue eyes huge with concern. I couldn't help but think that he looked cute. I couldn't deny it, no matter how much I tried.

Vertigo overcame me and I suddenly felt faint. As I began to fall, Puck caught me.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer him properly. My head felt like it was made of lead and I couldn't breathe correctly. The last thing I heard before descended into complete darkness was Puck telling me to stay awake.

**Well, THERE IT IS! I hope you liked! :DD REVIEW PLEASE! C'mon, you know you wanna. Eh, eh, REVIEW! PRESS DA PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!**


	3. The Inevitable Questionings

**HEYYYYYYY! Here's the new chapter! I'm going to be uploading one a day, but keep the reviews coming, or I might forget…. And to answer Scarlet Wolf's question, Sabrina was thrown out of the Book of Everafters when she was attempting to go in. Remember how she said she felt like she was being thrown miles across the sky? Well, she actually was thrown in the sky. For some reason (that I don't know), the Book didn't let her in. :D Sorry for the confusion.  
>I ALWAYS FORGET THE DISCLAIMER! Merp, I don't own any books, INCLUDING The Sisters Grimm. Although I want to, the sad truth is that I don't. Yet. <strong>

When I woke up, I was in my dark bedroom and still felt groggy. Despite my grogginess, I got out of bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I could literally hear my stomach roar with hunger.

The second I entered the kitchen, I was nearly squeezed to death by Daphne's small arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Hi, monkey," I said, calling her affectionately by the nickname that I gave her when we got those silly monkey sweatshirts and balloon jeans.

"Omigosh Sabrina! How are you? Did you sleep okay? Are you comfy? Do you want water or something?" She said while bouncing. "Calm down, Daph. I'm fine. I slept really well, but I'm still kinda groggy. I feel comfy, and I am STARVING!" Puck looked at me, surprised. "What?" I snapped because, hey, I was still kind of cranky. "You eat?" I burst out into giggles at that. "What did I say?" I heard him whisper as he left the kitchen and went upstairs. I laughed harder at that.

"Sabrina, we were all worried sick about you. What happened after you chased Mirror into the Hall of Wonders?" Granny said softly, her German accent becoming more pronounced.

Once I got to the part when Puck told me his story, Granny looked a little confused for a second, but after a quick glance to Daphne, she smiled and motioned for me to continue. After explaining my story and answering the several questions that came my way, I was released to go to my room. As soon as I lay down on my bed, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Oh my god. THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I feel ashamed. :( But it was kinda supposed to be a filler. Well, did you like it? Absolutely despise it? How should I know, you haven't reviewed yet! I absolutely love hearing your comments and ways on how I can make my story make more sense! :D THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**


	4. EPIPHANYYYYYYY

**YEAH, YEAH! TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! Sorry to iamaperson, who said this story was dull and the characters were OOC. I said in my summary that the characters are OOC, but you chose to read the story. Your fault, not mine. And the story does get more interesting within the next few chapters. Although the chapter lengths get smaller.**

**THE DISCLAIMER THAT I DID **_**NOT **_**FORGET THIS TIME: I do not own any aspect of The Sisters Grimm.**

When I woke up, light was pouring into my room, flooding it with light. _I have got to remember to close my blinds_, I thought crankily as I stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and, hearing no reply, entered the bathroom and took a long, warm shower. I let my mind wander and it came to the topic of Puck. Why does he prank me and me alone? He doesn't prank Daphne, Red, Granny, or Uncle Jake. (Mom, Dad, and Basil, my baby brother, moved back to Manhattan, where Dad is going to "cool down" and take a break from Everafters. Little did he know that Faerie existed in Central Park. After I disappeared, even Dad couldn't deny that Granny and the others needed help, so they came back.) Anyways, back to Puck. He always pranked me and still, after 4 years, called me names like "ugly" and "dogface". I didn't believe I was pretty anyways, he didn't need to rub it in my face. But, strangely enough, when it all came down to it, he was always there to catch me when I fell and helped me through a lot. I could count on him, no matter what.

And that's when it hit me. Why Granny looked at me weird when I told her Puck's story. It's because she didn't send him after me. He came at his own accord. But why did he do that? He always said he hated me. The only thing I could think of was… OH. MY. FREAKING. GOSH. He couldn't like me, could he? But it made sense. He cared for me, so he would save me. When he asked that I eat, he sounded a bit concerned. He pulled those pranks on me because he wanted my attention. And he called me the names because he was either trying to deny it, or make it seem like he didn't like me (which he did a pretty good job of). It all makes sense. Puck likes me!

I let out a really girly shriek and a second later, I heard Puck pounding at the door, demanding to know what was wrong. I just replied mysteriously, "Nothing, Puck. Nothing at all." I finished up my shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped out into the hall, only to run into the fairy himself. But, OH GOD! HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT!

"EEEEEP!" I screeched in surprise. As I was beginning to rebound off of him and fall to the floor, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and kept me from falling. "Whoa, Grimm, I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but seriously?" I had two options: A) act how he would expect me to and push him away or B) go along with this. I chose B because it would freak him out and…. Well I kinda like the fact that he likes me and might, sort of, just a little, (god I can't believe I'm saying this) like him too. It would be a nice way to get closer to him 'cuz he isn't expecting me to.

I started gliding my index finger down his muscular, tan chest and smiled coyly. "You know, Puck, you are right. You are so tan and muscular and I can't keep my hands off of you. I like you a lot." All of what I said was true (EXCEPT FOR THE "I CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF OF YOU"! I'm sorry but that's a little too far, even for me) and I whispered the last sentence into his ear. I turned around and started walking toward my room when he grabbed my wrist. He twirled me around and I found myself gazing into his deep green eyes.

"Sabrina, I like you too." Then we both did something that we never expected to do. We leaned toward each other, closing the gap between us and…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Actually, I'm not sure what I want to happen yet…. That's why I left the story at this. ;D IT WILL COME TO ME WITH MY AMAZING AUTHOR'S INTUITION! Here's a little cliffy for ya, though! :D HOPE YOU LOVED IT! But you know, reviews are always amazing to have. Ya know, so my story doesn't become too DULL or OOC.**


	5. Things get bad, then better

**HEEEYYYY! SOOO SORRRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD YESTERDAY! I was meaning to, but then I didn't like what I had written and I didn't get a chance to rewrite it. But I finished rewriting, and it isn't the typical thing that would happen. This chapter depicts Sabrina and Puck pretty OOC, so I apologize ahead of time for that. But you should still enjoy reading! I mean, why wouldn't you, I wrote it! :D lol no, that's not me, I'm not cocky like that. As always, I will wait until I have at least 3 more reviews…. Hmmm. Maybe I should wait until I get 5 reviews. Yes, I shall do that. **_**5 **_**reviews before I update! Sorry for all who wanted her to, Daphne does NOT walk into their moment. Before I ruin anymore of the suspense, ONWARDS with the story.**

**Disclaimer that I didn't forget again: The Sisters Grimm is not my property. I would never be able to buy the amazing series. Forget writing it. **

I heard walking up the stairs at that moment. Judging by the sound of their footsteps, I think it was Dad. Oh, crap. If he saw us like that, he would A) KILL PUCK and B) ground me for the rest of eternity. So, I untangled myself from Puck and swiftly went back to my room.

Knowing Puck, this wasn't the last I would be hearing from him. As I got dressed, I kept thinking of what just happened in the hallway 2 minutes ago. And how, to my MUCH dismay, I liked it. But I am SABRINA GRIMM. I shouldn't be falling for anybody, let alone some untrustworthy Everafter. Although, Puck has never proven to be untrustworthy. He's had my back when I, and the rest of the family, needed it.

"Sabrina, hurry up! I have to get something!" I hear Daphne yell from outside of our room.

"Okay, give me 5 seconds," I responded. Since Daphne takes everything I say seriously, she started counting at a normal speed. When she reached 5, I opened the door and started walking down the hall to the stairs.

Of course, Puck had been walking out at the same time and he stopped me from leaving.

"Sabrina, come into my room. We need to talk," he said with a strangely serious tone.

Since I didn't trust my voice, I just followed him into his room and to the shore of his lake. After a few moments of awkward silence and us wading our feet in the water, I spoke up.

"Puck, if you just wanted us to wade our feet in the water, we could have done that any other time. Right now, I want to g—mmph!"

In my ranting, I hadn't noticed Puck scooting closer to me. The "mmph" was him turning my head and silencing me with (yep, you guessed it) a kiss. Wow. Is it normal to feel like mush when kissing a guy you like? But I was so shocked, I just sat there.

I think he noticed I wasn't kissing back, so he pulled back. He mumbled, "Sorry," and started getting up. Before he could, though, my brain started processing what was happening before my eyes and I pulled him back down, grabbed his shoulders, and started kissing him. I know, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING, SABRINA? But, in that moment of kissing, I realized that I didn't want Puck to go anywhere. I wanted him to stay with me. Nobody else. Just me.

Unlike me, he was faster at responding to my kiss, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms (not in a painful way) around his neck and brought him closer to me until there was no space between us.

After a few seconds, I remembered that I don't have a very big lung capacity, so I pulled away. I looked at Puck and saw that he was in a daze, but he seemed to be pouting. I started laughing at his kiddish expression.

"Why'd you stop?" he pouted.

"I _am_ human. Meaning I have a very small lung capacity. Sorry for not being able to hold my breath for 20 minutes and still not die," I joked.

He gave me a sheepish smile and muttered to himself (even though I heard it), "Well, you kiss like you've had centuries of practice."

I started laughing again and he smiled. I leaned onto his (quite muscular and flat) chest and started thinking.

"Puck, where does this leave us? Are you my… boyfriend?" I looked up into his green eyes and saw that the corners were all wrinkled up, and I could tell that he was smiling.

"OF COURSE! I mean, we were just making out, DUH, you're my girlfriend!" he exclaimed in a playful tone.

"Well, you know what, I thought you were going to deny everything and say that you were sure that I loved you." I said, defending my point.

"Well, do you?" he asked in a curious way, but he and I both know, he had me cornered.

Just then, Granny came into Puck's room. I don't think she had noticed us, but she called out, "Sabrina! Puck! Lunch!"

Puck and I started walking to his door. "You never answered, you know," he said.

"Yes," I said, while staring into his eyes. He knew what I meant and I could see his face start to glow.

He pulled me in for a kiss, but I ended it again, reminding him that we had to go eat lunch. Not that I wanted to eat one of Granny's mysterious recipes, but it was my presence there that counted.

Right before we walked out of his door, he stopped me and grabbed both my hands.

"I love you, too." I wanted to kiss him, but with my luck, someone walked in on our moment. Oh no, it's…

**HEHEHHH! LEFT YA WITH A CLIFFYYYYY!**

**Okay, even I found this chapter REALLY lovey-dovey. And that's coming from me, the romanticist that loves any Puckabrina. Oh mi god, that's really, really, REALLY bad. I'm so so sorry about the OOC of both characters. But I hope you loved the Puckabrina like I did! :D REVIEWZ WILL MAKE MY KILLER WHALE HAPPYYYYYY**

**Me, too! Whatever my killer whale feels, I feel! :D MAKE US HAPPY PLEAZZZZZ!**

**Like I said before, ****5 ****reviews before I update! THANX FOR READING! **


	6. Someone shrieks and Puck gets scared

**At first I was planning on being cruel and making the chapter be:**

**Oh. Crap. It's Da—.**

**So you would have to be wondering, is it Henry? Daphne? Anybody else that has a name starting with "Da"? OMG WHO IS IT? But I decided not to be a cruel, cruel person, so here is the next chapter in "Complicated"! :D And again, reviews will make me and my killer whale happy. :D I like to be happy.**

**Since a lot of people wanted this person to come into the story earlier, I put this character in here. :D ENJOOYYYYYYYY! OOHHHH! THE SISTERS GRIMM OFFICIALLY HAS 1000 FANFICTIONS WRITTEN ABOUT IT! WHOOPEEEE!**

**One last thing: I'd like to send a special shout out to ****xXChlerekXx for favoriting my story, adding me as an author alert, etc. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU xXChlerekXx!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I'm a girl. Not a Michael Buckley.**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO WRITE! But I liked it when I reread it, so I hope you do, too! :D**

Oh. Crap. It's Daphne. And she saw us with my arms around Puck and our faces an inch apart. Crap.

This is exactly what Daph's face looked like at first: O.O But then it went like this: XDDD It was her "warrior"/happy face.

That was probably the first time in a while that I had seen Daphne put her hand in her mouth and bite down, considering there wasn't much to be happy about, with the war and all.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!"

"DAPH, BE QUIET! Do you want Dad to kill Puck?" I yelled.

Immediately, she shut up, but you could see from her grin that she was trying really hard not to shriek again.

I could see her getting ready to run downstairs, but I grabbed her by the collar of her T-Shirt before she could move a step. "Don't you DARE tell ANYONE about this, Daphne, or Dad will find out one way or another and both mine and Puck's lives will be ruined. Got it?"

She whimpered, but nodded. "Can I at least tell Red?" she asked with ginormous puppy-dog eyes. I don't know if it's the pigtails and the innocent face, but you really can't say no to Daph's puppy-dog face. Dang it.

"Ugh, fine. But make sure that you are in a room alone with the door closed so no one can overhear you," I instructed.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! THANKS SABRINAAAA!" she yelled as she began running downstairs. Then she stopped and came running back, as though she had remembered something. And, lo and behold, she had.

"I remembered the reason I came up here in the first place: you two are supposed to come down for lunch. *giggle giggle* Don't be too long, or Dad himself might come up." *Insert another giggle from Daphne*

"Actually, we were just about to come down anyways when you came. *Insert pointed look from Sabrina* Let's all go downstairs." *Insert another glare from Sabrina, aimed at both Daph and Puck*

Daphne and Puck ran down the stair, of course, eager for the "edible and yummy" lunch that Granny made. I sighed, but followed after them.

* * * * * * AFTER LUNCH * * * * * * *

Puck and I were lying on his trampoline when I decided that it was time to ask the inevitable question. Apparently, Puck had decided the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"When should we tell the family that we're dating," I asked while he asked, "Hey, shouldn't we tell the family that we're dating?"

"What?" both of us asked in unison.

"Ugh," again, said in unison.

"Me first," I said. Puck nodded and I continued.

"When should we tell everyone that we're dating? I mean, we can't keep it a secret for very long. Daph and Red already know, and before they tell anybody else, I think it would be right if we told the rest of the family. I'm just a little scared for some of their reactions." I admitted.

"Same here. But why don't we think for a minute." Puck said.

"GASP! PUCK WANTS TO THINK! CALL THE DOCTOR, SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG!" I teased.

Aww, he started pouting. Da wittwe baby's feewings were hurt. Da poor baby. To make him feel better and forgive me, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Of course, he stopped pouting, then.

"I meant, let's think of how each family member should react. Jake, Daphne, and Red will, obviously, say 'FINALLY!' Um, Granny and Mr. Canis, or Tobias, will probably smile, and not give us too much grief. Erm, your mom will probably be the same. Eh… Who haven't I said besides *shudder* your dad? We all know your dad will at least attempt to strangle me. Make sure that, when we tell them, your mom is in a position where she can hold your dad down." Puck looked honestly terrified, so I rolled over and gave him a bear hug (well, as close to a bear hug as a short girl can give to a really tall guy).

"I think we've covered everybody. Are you ready to go tell them?" I asked. I wasn't going to go tell them unless Puck was with me and we were both ready to handle everyone's reactions.

"Yeah. Let's go." He took a deep breath and got up, taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

**WHOA! WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN? I dunno... what do you want to happen? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! Again, 5 reviews before I update. :D WAITING ON YOUUUUUUU! My whale and I were super-dee-duper happy with your reviews last time. But my book monster feels a little bit deprived. Let's make my book monster as happy as my whale! :D**

**!**


	7. The family finds out

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You readers are so nice. :D I love you guys! OOHHHH! IN THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN YOU FIND OUT THE FAMILY'S REACTIONS! Read it, love it, then REVIEW! :D Make my killer whale, book monster, closet and me happy! :D**

**Mr. Disclaimer: I'm not male, therefore have no way of owning the Sisters Grimm. And I'm not getting a sex change anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint you. **

We went to Granny and asked her to call a family meeting. She must've heard the seriousness in my voice because she immediately ran upstairs and called the rest of the family to the living room.

Puck and I went to stand in the front of the room by the television **(A/N: they have a television, right?)**. Granny calmly said, "Sabrina, Puck, lieblings, what were you going to tell us?"

I glanced at Puck and found that he was looking at me, too. I looked back at the family. Daphne and Red were at the edge of their seats, already anticipating what we were going to say. Well, actually, they already knew what we were going to say, but they were waiting to jump up and pounce on us. Uncle Jake and Mom were smiling smugly as though they already knew what we were going to say, too. Did everyone already know what we were going to say? Then why are we saying it in the first place? Dad, Granny, and Tobias were waiting calmly for what we were going to say, though Dad looked a little on edge, like he was going to pounce on Puck any second.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Puck wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me close, and said, "Sabrina and I are going out together."

Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake all shrieked, "FINALLY!"

Mom, Granny, and Tobias all smiled reassuringly.

Uh oh. Dad. "WAHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL PUCK! SABRINA! YOU SHOULD BE SMARTER THAN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH AN EVERAFTER! NO, THIS ISN'T LOVE! This… THIS IS A WAY FOR PUCK TO GET YOU IN BED! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! VERONICA, GET OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO TEACH THIS FAIRY SCUM A LESSON ABOUT TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER!" He would have run towards Puck and gotten him in a chokehold had Mom not been wrestling him to make him stay in his seat.

"Ew, DAD! CALM DOWN! This isn't just some little crush, and Puck is definitely not going to take advantage of me. You can be sure of that. I would knee him in his sensitive spot before he did anything like that. Dad, I love Puck and he loves me. We didn't realize it before this morning, but I think we always did love each other." I replied calmly at my dad's outburst.

"That's kind of all we wanted to say… Granny?" I asked.

"Well, lieblings, we're all very happy for you. All I ask is that you keep the PDA (public display of affection) to a minimum. Congratulations to the both of you. Meeting adjourned."

Puck flew us upstairs to his room before Daphne and Red (mainly Daphne, because Red doesn't talk too much) could attack us with questions. We went to his lake and waded our feet in the water. Suddenly, I felt a wave of water catch me and I realized that Puck had just splashed me. I gasped and stared at him, shocked that he had the nerve to do such a thing.

"PUCK!" I shrieked.

"Yes, Grimm?" He must have been feeling gutsy today. The next second, he found himself being pushed headfirst into the lake. I waited for a few seconds for him to resurface, but he never did.

**CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO PUCK? Well, only reviews, reviews, and more reviews will enable you to find out! :D My book monster, my killer whale, and I are very happy. Now to make my closet happy, since my mom won't buy me anymore clothes. REVIEW PWEEAAAZZZ!**


	8. Stupid PUCK! RAHHH!

**Okay, guys. I'd like to start with my thank you's. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVING AND HELPFUL REVIEWS!Thank you to Percabeth and Puckabrina 4ever for adding me to her Favorite Authors list. And for showing Choco's family my story. I OWE YOU, PERCABETH AND PUCKABRINA 4EVER! Another thing before I forget: The chapters from now on will be getting shorter… sorry…. But I feel like they need to be this short. :D Last thing before my disclaimer:**** A question that came up a lot: what happened to Mirror and the Scarlet Hand? Well, you guys, I did not forget about the Scarlet Hand. I merely put them on hold. They will actually be appearing within the next few chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, to my MUCH dismay, do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

I started freaking out. _What did I just do?_ I immediately jumped into the surprisingly warm water and started searching for Puck.

After what felt like an eternity, I found him at the bottom of the lake and I hauled him to the shore. I checked for his pulse and found that it was very slow and faint, but there. I was seriously starting to panic. WHAT DID I DO?

Remembering my training for CPR, I bent down and blew air into his mouth. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_—I pushed on his chest and, to my great relief, he opened his eyes and started sputtering water. I pulled him into a hug; he seemed surprised for a second, but returned my kind gesture. I pushed him away after a few seconds and asked, "Are you okay?"

To my greatest surprise, he burst out laughing. I looked at him funny for a few seconds and when he finally reduced his laughter to giggles, he said, "You totally fell for it!"

Then I realized it. This was all a prank, him pretending to drown. As I took a closer look at him, I mentally punished myself for not noticing gill slits on his neck and forgetting that, as an Everafter, he couldn't die from something like being pushed into a lake.

All the fear, anxiety, and reason in my brain were soon replaced by rage. I went over to him, slapped his left cheek, and ran away to find the door.

**Just to let you guys know, I am not certified in CPR and I don't really know what you are supposed to do, but I've read about people giving CPR so I wrote what I thought was right... Excuse any mistakes that Sabrina made when she performed CPR. Just assume that she did it right... :)  
><strong>**Oh, Puck. I wanna slap him, now that I've written this chapter… I feel that Sabrina and I are similar in some ways… but I think I'm more similar to Daphne: I like to be happy and I can't, for my life, hold a grudge. I don't really know if that's a good or bad thing… :-/ BUT REVIEW! I 3 REVIEWS! And, again, ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	9. He let me go

**Oh. My. Lord. You guys must absolutely DESPISE me for not updating for, what, a month? Actually, it'll be a month tomorrow. Oh my gosh. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I got a writer's block (not sure how that affects this story cuz I've had this story prewritten for ages). Then I went on a trip to Yosemite. And then I was reading more than anything else. Then it was my birthday. This week, I've been working on my other story. Now, I shall no longer ignore this story. But I need more reviews. I got 2, maybe 3, reviews for the last chapter. Maybe THAT'S why I didn't update for so long. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No property on Sisters Grimm. At least, not since the last time I checked.**

I ran around his room for at least an hour, feeling stupid and angry and hurt. Why would he do something like that? I loved him and he made me think that I had killed him. Most of all, I was mad at myself for not remembering to look for small details, like the gills. I should have expected him to do something like that. I mean, he had told me that he would still play pranks on me. I guess I just assumed that they would be small, like dying my hair with non-permanent dye, or ambushing me with glop grenades when I woke up. Something that would annoy me, but would still be fixable. I was too trusting and naïve and I was left emotionally dysfunctional.

"Sabrina!" I heard him call.

"What do you want, Puck? I am sick and tired of all the pranks! You really had me thinking that I had hurt you, or worse, killed you. But, foolish me, fairies can't die from something as small as being pushed into a lake by a puny human. No, it was all my fault. I should have never trusted you. Goodbye, Puck." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. Again. What is his problem?

"Sabrina, listen—" He started, but I cut him off.

"No Puck, you listen. I am done with you. I can't take it anymore. I can't take the stress that comes with your pranks. I'm done. Goodbye." I repeated and walked away, again. This time, he didn't stop me. He let me go.

**So I was going to end the chapter here. But I feel like owe my devoted readers. So here's the next chapter too. Name for the next chapter: **

**~Honestly, I shouldn't act so impulsively.~**

I spent the next few days locking myself up in my room, thinking about things. Not about the war, Puck, our fight, just about life in general. I would spend most of my time writing down my thoughts in my Grimm Journal.

After 5 days of solitude, I finally came out and went for a walk. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from that house. It was November, so it was quite chilly outside.

Taking a walk. That was a BIG mistake.

After walking for about 2 minutes, I was grabbed from my stomach and mouth by someone behind. I started thrashing around, trying to injure my captor, but It (well it could be a troll, or something, therefore I will call my captor "It.") held on strong. It's comrade pulled a bag over my head and threw me into what felt like a cramped car trunk, judging by the size. All the while, I kept thinking that I was a vulnerable Grimm out on a walk by myself. How stupid could I get?

**And there it is! 2 chapters! Again, I'm so so so so so so sorry about the long wait for the new update. But I hope you enjoyed it! 5 reviews before my next chapter. That's all I ask for. Seriously, it's not that hard. Just 5 reviews. Until then, you might have to wait another month if I don't get the reviews. And no, one person is not allowed to review multiple times. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Buhbye for now!**


	10. Scarlet Hand Members are Such Idiots

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N, READ, THIS STORY MAY BE DISCONTINUEDDDD.**

**Okay, guys, I think I'm going to finish this story soon. I'm not feeling the enthusiasm that I first felt when I began the story. So there are two options: readers, REVIEW, gimme some inspiration, some reason to keep writing. I feel like I'm writing and talking to a WALL. I need some reasons to continue this story. Or two, I finish the story in another chapter or two and don't write more Sisters Grimm stories for a while. Your choice. And I'm getting really behind with writing cuz I'm working on my other story which people seem to actually LIKE. My readers for that story want me to keep writing and actually SHOW that they do by positively reviewing. Or reviewing at all.**

**To answer Scarlet Wolf's question, no, I'm not a fan of South Park. I'm not even sure what it is. Sorry for the disappointment. Any particular reason you asked? And yes, there is a Scarlet Hand in this story. It actually comes up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sisters Grimm. Although, I did hear from a friend that looked on Wikipedia saying that Michael Buckley should be releasing the new book in winter! EXCITEMENT!**

We drove for what seemed like forever until the car finally screeched to a stop. Cold air infiltrated the stuffy bag as I was heaved out of the car trunk. I shivered violently as I was brought up a long flight of stairs. (Remember, I was relying on my other senses besides sight, so I was assuming it was a long flight of stairs.)

"Let me out!" I screamed as I started thrashing around.

"Shut up!" a gruff voice commanded and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up, I found that I was out of my bag and in a comfortable-looking bedroom. The walls were a soft, baby green and I was lying on a plushy, king-sized bed. There was a tan, four-drawer, wooden desk in one corner and a bookshelf against the wall in front of the bed. I curiously poked around the room and discovered that there was a huge bathroom (with the very few beauty supplies that I use since I don't wear makeup {yes, I listened to Puck's opinion}) and walking closet (filled with extremely fashionable clothes that I would probably wear to a banquet, but would never wear on a normal day in fear of ruining the clothes), as well as a cabinet filled with (all my favorite) food. The room itself was quite spacious and it seemed like it had been taken out of my dreams.

After poking around for about 10 minutes, I remembered how I got there. Only problem, I didn't remember how to get out.

It's times like this that you actually WANT Puck around. Even though I'm still mad at him for making me think that I killed him. Normally, I would get over a prank in a few days, but he really scared me. He made me feel weak, vulnerable, and I hate feeling like that.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, I concluded that no one was going to come for me. I had to escape on my own.

**I was planning on ending the chapter here, but I was having a bit of fun, so I decided to keep going.**

Not putting it past them too be stupid enough to forget to lock the door, I tried to open my bedroom door. Sure enough, it opened. I walked down the hall (I was in the last bedroom of the hallway) and turned into what seemed like a kitchen. I love kitchens. So many good hiding places.

I hid in a cart that had a cloth draped over it, covering me. In about 5 minutes, I felt the cart rolling. I had to keep myself from yelping when we hit a bump on the ground.

"Man, this cart is a lot heavier than I remember it to be." I heard a man say.

At that, I crawled out of the cart, making sure he didn't see me, and hid under a table that had food on it. I just sat there, thinking of an escape plan.

After about ten minutes, I heard an alarm go off and a voice. Mirror's voice. He screamed, "SABRINA GRIMM HAS ESCAPED HER IMPRISONMENT! CLOSE ALL GATES! SECURE ALL BUILDINGS! ASSURE THAT SHE DOESN'T ESCAPE! FIND HER, IDIOTS!"

Everyone began scrambling to find me. But no one was smart enough to look under the tables. Seriously, the members of the Scarlet Hand are such idiots. Not that they weren't always idiots, but honestly, hiding under the table is the oldest trick in the books.

I started crawling. Didn't really know where I was going, but I just knew I had to keep moving. And be as silent as humanly possible.

I reached the end of the tables, so I peeked out from under the coverings. Everyone seemed to be running around, trying to find me. I saw a door really close to where I was standing. But I knew if I went out in public I was as good as dead.

A white mouse passed me. I kept thinking, how in the world I was going to get out.

A second later, that mouse was no longer a mouse. It was Puck.

**ALRIGHTY, this is where I stop for today. Again, I'll finish this story soon if nobody reviews. In the month I didn't update, I got **_**3**_** reviews. That was just a bit insulting. So review if you want this to keep going, or it's ending in the next chapter or two. :( Buh bye for now.**


End file.
